Always Here For You
by SparkyDimi
Summary: Clary is new in this bourding school, Jace as u know the bad boy as alway. And what happens when their worlds collide? (i'm not good at summary) Human
1. Chapter 1

hi guys..my first story :)

hope u enjoy it

CPov

"I'll come to take you on Saturday" my mom said..

"Sure mom, see ya" I kissed my mom check and i walked out of the car and started to walk on my new prision. Till now i lived in New York with mom and dad but they decided they don't love each other anymore and they got a divorce and i got stuck with my mom. She is always is away in buisness trips and always i get to stay alone home so she decided that i ahould go to this bourding school. This is y first time in a school, always i was home i made my way to the reception i saw a young lady with brown hair talking on a phone on a desk. "Sorry, name is Clarissa Fray and I'm new and.."

"Yea, yes, yes.. Welcome to West High. Hope u enjoy in here. Here is ur bag, u have here a map and everything u need" she said smiling.. I think i like her so far.

"Thank you" I said as i watched the paper with my room number on it. Aparently i will stay in 57 room. I made my way trough the halls lost on it and started to read the numbers on the doors "54, 55, 56 and here u are new home room 57" I opened the door and i saw to girls in a bed chating, well this will be interesting " Hi" I said "I'm Clarissa but u can call me Clary, and like it seems we will be room mates" I tried to put my best smile

"Hi there." a brunette girl with blue eyes told me "I'm Issabel and this is Maia"

"Hi" the Maia girl said "Welcome.. As u see the only bed is this one.. Make urself conffy" she said as i took a look at the room.. Tere was 3 large beds and some strais going to i don't know where. I made my way to the only bed left and started to unpack my bags.

"So u new here, huh? You will like in here. Well except some sluts around but u will manage" Isaabel girl said "So in witch class u will be?"

"Huh? I don't know, i just got here" I said with a smile

"Perfect, we shell show u around"

"Thank you, i really apreciate"

"Ahh, no sense..Come on" she said pulling me by the arm and right out of the room.. Strange are this girls. I hope the others to be normal people.

"So, tell me Clary, right?"

"Yes"

"Why did u decided to come to this school?" she asked as we made our way to an empyt dark hall

"Well, i need to finish my studies and well, u know.. school" what else i should say..Because kids go to school and mom abandoned me here

"Okk..so here we go, this is the recetption as you know" she made a sign with her hands trought the reception and than draged me by my arm right on a door in a court "See there? well there are the teachers doorms, there is the cafetteria as they like to call mass hall" she said pointing at some buildings "In that way is the pool, in that way is the golf, blah blah blah but i think u already know it bcs u visited the school before enroling in here, right?"

"yes" i said unsure..ofcourse i didn't do that. mom took care of all

"So ready for your first day of real school" Maia asked me as we made our way to i don't know where. She said we will go to our homeroom but i'm not sure as she draged me to some halls full of people and again and again.. "Here we are" she said as we walked in a class with guys chating. "Here is my sit, you can take the one over there, no one sits in there" She told me

"So where is Izzy" aparently this is her nickname and she loves it

"She is on her way" she said as i saw her walking in the room

"Hey girls" she said "how u like this class so far Clary?"

"Is ok" i said as i saw a blonde guy walking in the room with a smile in his face, like the one u see in the movies


	2. Chapter 2

hi :)

CPov

And after him a guy who looks a bit older than us. He made his way in front the class and started to talk

"Hello. My name is Mr. Fitz and i will be your new English teacher. Everyone please take your sits" he said

"Waw, so this is the new famous teacher i heared about" Izzy wishpered to me "He is really hot" she continued

"Shh, how can you talk about a teacher this way Izzy" Maia made a funny face at her

"He is hot and someone has to say it, right?" Izzy said rising her heand

"Yes, miss.." Mr. Fitz asked rising an , i want to do that too.

"Isabelle Lightwood"

"Ok Isabelle, how can i help you?"

"I just wanted to ask why did you wanted to teach? Why did u wanted to become a teacher" she asked like he was her best friend for ages

"What is she doing?" i asked Maia

"She wants his atention, isn't that abvious?"

"Well, she is strange"

"You didn't saw it all of her" she said laughing. As i watched Mr. Fitz explaining why he wanted to becomne a teacher i noticed a blonde head almost sleepy in his sit. Poor him, he will not suvive in this class this year with this aparently new teacher.

"So class, let's know each other better. Everyone has to come in front and tell some things about tham selfs. So who wanna start?" he asked and i saw Izzy rising her heand..again. I wander what's going on in this girl mind. "Yes Isabelle, com in the front" she made her way and stopet right mear Mr. Fitz

"My name is Isabelle, as you know and i like to read a lot" she said as i heared Maia wishper 'no, she dosn't'.. Hi hi Izzy busted. Everyone started to tell things about tham selfs and now was the turn of the only blonde God. He made his way slowly in the front the class and started to speak

"My name is Jace but i bet everyone knows it. So what i like and i don't like? Let me see..hmm" he said puting his heand on his forehead pretended to think "I like girls" he said as everyone started to laught "And i don't like to read"

"To bad Jace, if u want to pass the class u will have to read.. a lot" Mr. Fitz said

"We will see this"

"Ok now, go to your sit"

Was an interesting clas. I think i like this teacher so far. He seems cool and young for a techer and as Izzy said he was hot, no one can deny

"So Clary, you like the he is new here like you" She said with a playful smile

"Yah, what ..." i started to say when somebody cut me off

"Izzy, mom called" the hot God boy said.

"And?" she asked

"She told me to tell you hi"

"ok Jace, now piss off"

"As you wish little sis" he said and right out of the door

"I hate him so much"

"No, you don't" Maia said in a sing voice

"Who is he" i asked. He is so.. i don't know how to explain it. With that blonde hair and that golden eyes.. like what the fuck, who has golden eyes but aparently him.

"He is my brother and sometimes he is a pain in the ass but he is coool, well kinda. Just stay out of his way" Izzy say..Waw, they are brothers and dosn't look nothing alike. Mybe he look like his grandpa or i don't know. "Now guys, let's eat something because i'm hungry" Isabelle said. We made our way trought mass hall and right at atable were are 2 guys.."Hi guys, this is Clary, she is new here. Clary this is Mangus" she poined to a guy, she was good looking and i think his hair is shiny more than i think it should be "and this is Simon" she pointed at a boy with glasses. He looks kinda like a nerd but a good looking nerd.

"Hi to meet you" i said as i sate at the table

"So, how is your brother Izzy" the Mangus gay asked

"He is fine, you know like always" she answered

"what about her brother?" i asked curiosity doing my best of me

"I like him very much but he likes someone else" what, hold on.. Mangus is gay.. waw, i never expected it

"And before you ask it, yes Mngy here is gay" Simon said

"Give him some time, he will come out eventulay and will fall out of that guy" Izzy sais. "Just give him some time or maybe make a move"

"Hold on a second, your brother is gay too?" i asked shoked

"Yes" she simply said. Waw i never expected it. The beautiful blonde good looking amazing Jace is gay. Well looks like is not my day


	3. Chapter 3

hey hey hey. how are you?

and yup Mr. Fitz is from PLL :)

Cpov

I'm in my bed thinking about the first day in this new school. My both room mates are sleeping and i'm here thinking. I like Izzy, she always tells what she thinks, this is a good thing. Aparently she has a crush on the new teacher...hmm.. Izzy please stay out of truble. Maia in the other hand, she is kinda shy, she talks but not so much as Izzy. Mangus, oh, Mangus, i love him, he is crazy, he talks to much and what is not needed.. Simon is Simon, he seems cool even i didn't talk to him so much. I think we will be great friends. But my mind is on Jace boy, i just can't belive he is gay. He is so good looking and seems like everyone likes him (i mean girls, maybe bouys too). I can say that i can fall in love with him, he is so golden, with that face and that eyes and that.. ok Clary, you need to stop right now, he is gay.

The next i woke up and made my way to the bathroom, after i shawered and did my needs i went to english. Why do we have english every day?

"Good morning girls" i greated Maia and Izzy

"Hello sleepy head, we left when u were asleep, sorry, i trought u wanted to skip english today" Izzy said with a bored face

"No..i just.." when i get intrerupted

"Good morning class. Please everyone take your sits" Mr. Fitz said as a blonde had come in to the room

"Sorry for beeing late" he said as he made his way to his sit

"Ok, this new year we will start with, anyone any guess?"

"Please say Romeo and Juliet" some one wishpered

"What about we start with an hour of sleep" Jace said

"What about you shut your mouth before.." but he was cutted

"Mr. Fitz you asked and i answered." he said with a smirk in his face. Oh this will not get well

"Well seems like you can't answer an easy question so better stay in your sit and listen" the teacher said almos yelling "and yes we will start with Romeo and Juliet" he said "so new everyone plese write your name on a pice of paper". We all started to write or names as Mr. Fitz colected it and put it on a bowl. Who cares a bowl with him on the class, aparently him. "Ok now, let's see, i'll pick 2 papers and this will be paring for the new project. Issabelle and Sookie" he said

"oh no, please no.. why on earth i have to be with her" i heared Izzy saying as the teacher said many names

"Clary and Jace" now my mouth is hangging open on my face. I saw Jace looking around and his eyes stoped on me smiling. Wha's wrong with this guy? Why is this so funny that we have to make a project. "So everyone has to choose a love story from english literature and do a power point, a draw or what u want and say things about the cuples"

Now i'm sitting at the same table as yesterday.

"So than i went in front and i was like, sorry teach but i didn't do my homework and Miss Hale was like, go to your sit bcs next time i will mark you and than everyone started to laught, i don't even get what was so funny" Mangus said

"Well, this isn't funnt Magy" Simon said as my eyes caught Jace walking around with his heand over a girl shoulder.

"I just don't get it, how he can be gay" opps, i said this out laud

"Well Mangy here is gay bcs he likes.." Maia started

"No Mangys, Jace."

"What?" Izzy askes "Jace is not gay. Who told you that?"

"You, yesterday"

"I did?"

"She did?" Maia asked

"Yes, u said your brother is gay and u said that your brother is Jace"

"I will never like Jace my dear Clary, he is not gay. I was talking about the other brother, Alec"

"So, you have other brother than?" now i feel stupid, opps. So Jace isn't gay.. That's good. Will not be akward when we will have to do the project.

"Yo Wayland" I heared Simon yelling as Jace turned around. Whas't their name Lightwood?

"What rat boy?" he asked coming to our table

"Clary here trought that you are gay" he said pointing at me

"What, why she will think that. U are stupid read head or what is wrong with you?" hold on a moment, just he called me a stupid read head? "I really don't understand you Izzy, how can u stay with this idiots freaks?" he asked

"Don't call my friends idiots Jace" Izzy said

"Well.."

"Shut up" i said now

"What" he asked with a bored face. who he thinks he is

"I said shut up, amybe your mother is an idiot freak, sorry Izzy" i said to her as Jace was about to slap me but he stoped

"Don't talk about my mother ever again if you don't want to be 2 feets underground" he said leaving the mass hall. Now i feel bad. What have i done?

"OMG, I'm so sorry Izzy i didn't mean it, it just..I'm so sorry" i started to apologise

"Is nothing Clary, we don't have the same mother, he is adopted"

"He is waht?"

"Adopted, his parents died when he was 8 and my mother adopted him bcs they loved him a lot, we were famnily friends"

"Omg. i should apologise" i said as i stand in to my feets.


	4. Chapter 4

hey hey hey..

what's up guys?

CPov

I was looking around for Jace to apologise, i mean he is a blonde wanderful looking dick but no one desirve to loose his parens to early so i decided to apologise. And lost in my trought i bumped in someone "I'm so sorry, i wasn't looking" i started to apologise

"No problem, next time look where you go" the black haired guys said. What a snob, at least he should say something else. I started to walk again and i saw a blonde head on a couch with his head in him hends. I started to approach him as he looked up ans for some seconds i got lost in heres beautiful eyes of his.

"Whatever you want to say, you can piss off" he said with no humor in his voice

"I wanted to apologise for what i said, i don't know you and i don't have the right to say therse things to you, and i don't know your mom to say that but i was pissed and i just said it and i just want to apologise bcs i don't know you and..."

"You can shut up now, i got it" he said with a smile

"Ok, i'm not so good with words sometimes but i really wanted to apologise and i will not leave you alone till you wont forgive me" i said as i sat down on the couch too

"You are forgiven"

"I'm Clarissa by the way" i said

"I'm Jace but you already know it" he said with a smirk, oh how much i want to punch him right now..haha

"Yah, i know"

"So why did you trought that i was gay? Do i look like a gay?"

"No, u are fine, i trought that bcs Izzy told me that her brother is gay and that u are her brother so yah.. But aparently her brother Alec or something like that is gay" i said as he was looking at me and sundaly started to laught "what's so funny?" i asked

"Alec is not gay, Clary. God Izzy and her joks"

"What joke? No. She said that he is in love with a boy and the boy thasn't love him back and Mangus, i bet you know him likes him but now he is waitting for him or something like that. I don't really know to mcuh"

"Are you beeing serious?" Jace asked me with concern in his voice

"Yes, why would i lie, i don't even know Alec" i wander what's going on and than it hit me Jace dosn't know it. Omg Clary, what did u did? Stupid stupid Clary

"Waw, Alec is gay and he didn't told me, such a brother i have"

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to tell you like that but i trough u lready know it and i'm such an idiot" i said as i slaped my forehead

"Don't apologise, is not your fault and please stop slaping your head bcs u will catch a ache" he said and with his heand stoped me. OMG he touched me. Is like my heart stoped to beat. Than he sat up and started to walk than stoped and turned around "At 5 be in my room, i suppose we have to do a project" and with that he left.

As i made my way to my room i heared people arguing from my room

"I didn't told him ok, now please calm down" this was Izzy voice

"How can u tell me to calm down, he knows and now started toask questions, what should i tell him? Light me Izzy" and this voice i don't know who belong to

"Tel him that nobody knew. How did he find out anyway?" Izzy asked

"I don't know, he wot tell do i do?"

"For now calm down and breath" and sundally it hit me, this must be Alec.

"Guilty" i said as i entred the room

"What are you talking there Clary?" Izzy asked

"Is my foult that Jace knows about your brother. I suppose you are Alec, I'm Clary, nice to meet you"

"You told him? what the fuck do you know anyway?"

"Guilty for that. Hold on, Mangus is guilty for that" Izzy said with her heand on her heart

"Who the fuck is Mangus and how the fuck he knows?"

"Mangus is gay too and he guessed" Izzy told him

"Ok you 2 little girls start to talk and help me what should i tell Jace"

"Why is so important Jace in this?" i asked

"Bcs is, don't ask questions" Alec said and the look in his eyes said it all, he loves Jace, he is the one Mangus told me about. And i can' belive it.

"You are in love with him" I said like is something normal to be in love with your brother

"Now let's announce the press, why don't we. And if u tell Jace this you will be a death person, do u hear me?"

"Yes, and i'm so ..."

"Save it" he said and was out of the door

"Alec, hold on" Izzy yelled after him

"I'm so sorry Izzy, i didn't mean but..."

"Hold on Clary, i'm going to talk with Jace" and with that she was off too. Great, i'm here for 2 days and seems like i'm here for 2 years.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

bcs of halloween i wante to post today other. in here we don't celebrate halloween and is sad so i choose to post ather part :)


	5. Chapter 5

hey ya guys :) what's up?

sorry for my english guys, i'm not so good at it but i try

Cpov

It was 4:30 now and i still don't klnow with what to dress. Ok Clary, you are beeing paranoic, is just a project. Now is 4:50 and i not decided if I should pul my hair up or let it down. Finally i decided that i will let it down. I made my way out the door and i remembered that where is Jace's dorm. Great. Izzy and Maia are out for shopping, I don't even know how they get out from this prison so i don't know who to ask. Great Clary, you are a jenious. I made my way trough the boys dorms, maybe I'll see Jace or someone to ask. And i did saw Jace in front of a door looking like he was waitting for someone.

"Who are you waitting for Jce?" i asked him making him jump

"You cupcake" he said opening the door and making space for me to walk in. As i entred i saw 3 beds like in my dorm and everything was so clean. Just waw.

"What's the nicknames for me? Read head, cupckae, don't you remember my name?" i asked walking to a bed that I supposed that was hims

"Why? What you want me to call me than? I have one in my mind but you wont like it" he said as i took a frame with a pictuire with a women and a men holding a baby. They were smiling

"You miss tham a lot, don't ya?" I asked looking in his eyes. They were so sad. So sad.

"Yes, I do!"

"I'm so sorry" i said and i huged him. At first he hasitated and than wraped is hands around me and after some seconds what seems like years he let me go. No, no, no, no. Put your heands back. Don't let me go.

"You don't have to be sorry, isn't your fault" he said leaning on a wall

"So, shell we start with the project?" i asked feeling akward. After all i don't even knoe him so well

"Sure, so what you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe about Snow White and that prince i forget his name" i said. I really don't have any idea about literature cuples. But hey, i did saw the movie.

" I got a better idea" he said now standing just one feet away from me and took a bit of my hair in his hands " What about Ariel? She had hair like you" he said leting go of my hair .

"Yah, well..." I started

"I should call you Ariel" he said with a smile

" Please call me Clary or if u want make something original" i said with a smirk on may face. Two can play agame.

"Well Clary i can call you something original but is not the time yet" he said. What does he mean? I don't get it."But till than i'll call you my little Clary, no, no. I'll call you My little Ariel" Ok that was a shok even for myself

"Your little Ariel" i asked

"Yes my love, shell we continue with our project?" he asked. Love, My little Ariel. What the fuck is he doing to me. I think i'll go crazy soon

"Ok, so about Ariel and the Prince, what can we do?"

"We can put a play or make a power point"

"Ok" I don't even know what he aid bcs i was so distracted by his eyes and his moves but anyway i agreed with him

"Ok, so you have an better ideea?"

"I can draw something or a power point, I don't klnow, we still have time"

"Yes my little Ariel. Now i'm hungry, do you wanna go to the cafeteria and grab something" what a polite boy

"yes, i'm kinda hungry too"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

"You didn't do that" i said laughing at Jace. This boy is so damn funny

" I did it but than mom punished me and I didn;t had my phone and laptop for a week but it worth." he said now eating an apple. The apple was green if u wander

" Did Alec talked with you after"

"About that, he did and i found it strange but now i know why. Bcs he is gay. Don't get me wrong, i don;t anything agenist gays. I love Alec and i can do anything for him" he said now smailing

"Ahh, brothely love. I wish for a brother or a sister too." I said thinking how will be to have someone every timr by your side

"Well, if u want you always can consider me as your brother" he said. What, brother? Is he crazy? How on Earth i can consider him a brother? No, no, no. NEVER

"Yes, i would like it" I said finally. What else can i say?

"So now my little Ariel i should go to finish my others homework. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yes, see ya tomorrow" he stood up and bent to kiss my . So in this way haven looks like

"Bye Ariel" and with that he left

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. ..oo..o.o.o... .o..o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Coca cola Clary? Izzy asked me. Waking me from my daydream about Jace

"No, thank you" i said as i started to imagine Jace kissing me whan sundally Isabelle started to talk again

"So, spil it all. Who is in your mind?"

"No one" i said quickly

"You can't lie to us." Maia said "Your smile says it for you"

"Maia, leave Clary alone" Izzy said "Now Clary, tell us"

"No one, you'll excuse me i'm going to take a shower" i said as i stood up and making my way to the bathroom

"You are no fun" i haered Izzy yelling after me


	6. Chapter 6

hi :)

if u read my story please review so in this way i know if i should continue with it

thank you

JPov

I was looking at my nails when sundaly i saw two feet standing in front of me, as i looked up i saw Isabelle. God, please don't let this girl ruin my day.

"What do u want Izzy? Don't you see that i'm busy?"

"Jace, we have to talk"

"Talk"

"Not here, come on in my room" she said dranging me from my arm to her room.

"You know Is, i'm your brother and i don't like you that way so please let go of my arm" i said trying to free my arm

"You know Jace, i don't like you that way either. You are to ugly for me but we have to talk about Alec" she said opening her room and pushing me in it

"What about Alec?" i asked sitting in a random bed, i don't even know where is Izzy bed.

"I can't see him anymore moping around, you have to talk with Jace" she said looking deep in my eyes

"What do you want me to do?" i don't even know where she is geting at

"Do you love Alec at all?" how can she ask me something like this, ofcourse i love him. He is like my real brother, i will do everything for him

"Ofcourse i do, why do u ask, you know better than anyone it" now i was ofensed

"Did u noticed that he is in love?" officialy Isabelle is going crazy.

"So what Izzy? Why is this a problem? I don't get. He wants me to help me to get the girl.. i mena guy? I can't do that for him, he has to do it for himself, he is handsome and he can do it by himself" i don't get Izzy at all. Not even Alec.

"No Jace, He is in love with you and u have to make him fall off, do u get it" hold on a minute. What did she said? I don't think i heared good. Alec is what? me? what?

"Alec is wat? Can u repeat please, i don't think i heared you ok"

" . . ." she said like i was a kid

"He is not, i'm his brother, come on who told you that? Clary? Aparently she knows everyone and what they feel." I don't even know why i said it

"He told me"

"He what again?"

"He told me that he is in love with you, and now u have to do something, please Jcae, i hate seeing Alec this way"

"Leave me alone Izzy, u are crazy" i said as i was out of the door. How can this be true. No this isn't true. This is a lie, she is trying to make a joke or something, she is crazy, she dosn't even know what she is talking about, she is nuts. I don't even know where i was walking till i bumpet into someone. "Sorry, i don't... Clary?"

"Yes, me." She said taking a good look at me "why are u sad angry, i don't know"

"Just leave me alone, please" i said trying to pass past her

"You know that u can talk with me, always i'll be here for you" she said but i was so angry, so confused and i didn't realise what i said

"Just get the fuck off of my way, i don't need pity" and with that she made me space to go. As once arived in my room i saw Alec on his bed reading a book. What should i do? I don't know what to do with what i know now. I made my way trought Alec bed and sat there as he looked up from the book and meet my eyes. I don't know what to say. Should i tell him that i know?

"Hey Jace, u have a face like u saw an alien." He said as i stared at him "Jace, u are scaring me. Jace u know you can talk with me, we are brothers" he tried

"Can i hug you?" i asked

"Suuree" he said unsure and we huged and i don't want to let go of him

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cpov

What's Jace problem? I know he is a dick but with me he seems to be normal. And now he just told me to fuck off? Ok, Official i'm done with Jace Wayland Lightwood. I mean, why is he acting this way? Is so confusing.

"Clary, clary, clary, you have to see this" Maia said jumping up and down in my bed

"What?" i asked now looking at her smiling face

"Look here" she showed me her phone

"Is your phone, what i have to see there?" i asked now confusing

"Look close, is a message" she said smiling "from Jordan"

"Who's Jordan?"

"Is a boy" she simply said

"No shit Sherlock"

"I mean is a boy, you maybe saw him, he is friend with Jace."

"I don't care about Jace or Jace friends" i said now making my way trought the bathroom

"Oh by the way, do you know where Izzy is? I didn't saw her for like all day"

"I don't know, now i'm going to take a shower" i said as i closed the door in her face

"That's not nice" she yelled at me. I started the shower thinking about Jace, why he has to be always in my mind? Jace, Jace and Jace. And again Jace. Myabe he was in a bad mood but this didn't give him the right to yell at me and to tell me to fuck off. He has no right. Fuck him.

After my shower i decided to go and eat something. As i made my way trought the cafeteria i saw Simon in a bench in front of it. I walked trough him

"What's up Simon" i asked making him jump from his troughts

"Hey Clary, how are you? What are you doing here?" he asked as i sat down

"Nothing, just wanted to grab something to eat and i saw u deep dow in troughts. Can i know who is in your mind or what?"

"Nothing, really."

" Don't lie to me, bcs is not nice" i said with a smile

"Really Clary, if i would want to tell someone you will be the first"

"Ok" i said

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o,.o.o.o.o. .

The next day started with the englis class. I love Mr. Fitz.

"Good morning cass" he said waling in the room

"Good morning" the class replaied

"See like everyone is in a good mood, we will have a more relaxing class today. So how is the project going" He asked. Crap, we didn't really do anything. We always talked and talked about difrent things.

"Good, we worked hard on it" Izzy said looking at Sookie

"Yes Mr. Fitz" Sookie replaied

As the class finished, Jace walked at me

"Clary, i don't have time to finish the project, i have some buisness to deal with, can u finish it for us?" is he kidding me? No way i'm doing it alone

"No, ofcourse not, is not just my mark"

"I can pay you or whathever" he tried again

"No Jcae, look, i know you don't like me that much, i don't know why u were nice before, i don't care but i won't do the project alone"

"Fine" he said waling away. I don't care that he is mad, i'm not going to do aone the project.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys.. again sorry for my bad grammer and if it is ennoying i'm sorry :/**

**if u read it please review, so in this way i know if i should cotinue**

CPov

Now is Saturday and mom couldn't make it, she called me last night to tell me that she will not take me home this weeked. I never expected she will but i still had hope. Now i'm making my way to the pool. I like to swim when nobody is around to see me, is like feeling free, like all my problems go away. So i decided to swim this morning, Izzy and Maia are still sleeping. As i entred in the pool area i heared someoe laught, i know so weel that laught, it used to laught at me too. Jace. He was laughing at something Alec said. I let tham have fun and i turned around and out of the door. I made my way to my dorm and to take a shower insted. After my shower i found Izzy looking at a t-shirt.

"Morning Clary. Do you like this t-shirt" she showed me the t-shirt. It was black with a read heart on it.

"Morning Is, yes, is verry lovely" i said drawing my hair with my towel.

"Amazing, you can have it" she throw it on my bed.

"Why are you giving me this?" ok, now i was lost.

"Because i don't need it anymore, so i give it to you. You're welcome" now she had in her heand a pair of boots. "You like this?"

"Thank you for the t-shirt Izzy, and i like the boots but i don't need it, give it to Maia" i said searching for something to dress today.

"I just heared my name?" Maia asked from her bed, she has her head in the pillow

"Yes, Izzy wants to give you a pair of boots" I said smiling

"So where did you were this morning Clary?" Isabelle asked now analizing an other t-shirt

"I wanted to swim but the pool was taken already so i came back" i said as Maia get out from the bed and making her way trough the bathroom

"Ahh, good. So what you'll do today Clary?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Party in Sebastian room tonight, so I trough that we should go"

"Yah sure" I said, i don't know the Sebastian guy so well, i saw him sitting with Jace at luch time, he isn't in our class.

"Amazing, i'll let him know"

"Is Jordan gonna be there" Maia asked now poping her head out of the bathroom door.

"I don't know, ask him. I'm not his babysiter" Izzy said rolling her eyes. "Maia wehn you are done, you can find us on the cafeteria taking breakfast" Izzy shouted "Let's go Clary"

"Sure" we made our way trought the cafeteria. Now out is a little frezzy. As we arived i saw Jace and Alec eating at a table

"And there are my lovely brothers, let's sit with tham" What is she talking about, no, no, no. "Yo lo, Alec and Jace" she said taking a sit "We will stay with you in this lovely morning" she let tham know "Sit Clary" she said to me

"Ok" i said unsure of what should i do. I just wanted to avoid Jace, i don't like his new way to be with me. He is a big dick at the moment.

"So what are your plans for today my brothers?"

"Leave us alone Izzy" Jace said with an ennoying face

"Leave Is alone Jace, she is beeing a good sister" Alec defended his sister.

"Yes Jace, i'm beeing a good sister"

"By the way, Jcae told you that mom called and next weeked we will go to Paris for our parents anniversary?"

"No, ofcourse he didn't, why should he? Right Jace?"

"Piss off Izzy" sais Jace

"I'm going to take my breackfast, what you want Is?" I finally made out some words

"A water and some eggs, Thank you Clary" she said smiling than turned around to glare at Jace. I made my way to take our food. We don't have to pay for the food here. It includes the taxes we pay for school. I took an apple and some pancakes and water for me and for Izzy what she said water and eggs. I made my way back to the table anow seeing Maia there. Waw, she was quik.

"Here is your brackfast" I told Izzy and pased it to her"

"Thank you Clary" she said to me and than she turned to her brother " We will buy a parfume for mom and an aftershave for dad" she said clearly ennoying

"No, i told you, we will not give tham that" Jace said taking a bit grom his apple.

"Yes, Izzy, we can't buy that for tham" Alec said

"Familly drama" Maia said "I'm going to take my breakfast"

"So, from where do you guys will buy something, last time i checked we still are in this school" I said sarcastic

"Did you forget that me and Maia last week went to shopping?" Izzy asked. Now if she mentioned it i remeber that

"Ok, i got it" i said

"Ok guys, i'll let you now, i have to finish the project with Mangus, see ya later Jace" Alec said and stood up and right out of the door

"He is doing the project with Mangus, did u heared that?" I asked Izzy "Maybe he will find out what great guy Mangus is and will not be in love with you know who" i said. I really hoped Alec and Mangus will be togheter. I like Mangus a lot, he is a great guy

"And with you know who means me?" Jace sked. He knows or what?

"He knows"izzy told me

"Oh.. Yah, with you know who i meant you"

"Yah Jace what is this all about? I told you to make Alec to fall out not to spend time with him and make him love you more"

"You know Is, fuck off, i do what i want. Bye" he said walking away

"Where did the guys go?" Maia asked ariving with her breakfast

"Away" Izzy simply said

"Ok"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

Now i was at the Sebastian party. I don't even know how we can party without everyone to know and with everyone i mean was dancing with a guy who i don't know, Maia is talking with the Jordan guy, Simon was watching Izzy dancing and i know why he was sad the last week, maybe he likes her. Mangus didn't wanted to come because he will feel out of his element, his words not mine. And i? I was watching people around but my eyed caught Jace and Alec walking in the room smiling. What happens with tham? If i will not know i'll say that tham are a cuple or something.

"This party is so cool" Izzy shouted in my ear

"Yes" i said back

"I'm going to dance again" and with that she was off. I made my way trought Simon

"You shoukld invite her to dance"

"Who?" he asked

"You know who. Isabelle"

"No, other time" He said walking away. Yup, he likes her. Than i saw Jace puting her heand over a girl butt. This guy ennoys me sometime. Than he saw me staring and smirked at me.

After an haur or so i saw Alec talking with told me that he will not come, what love can do.

"So enjoying the party?" someoen asked making me jump

"Jace.. Yes." I said. What should i say? I'm bored and i wnt to go to sleep but Izzy insists to stay here.

"Good, so you wanna dance?" He just asked me to dance?

"No, thank you" i said walikng away. Next time he should not tell people that he will pay tham to make a project. Yah Clary.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi there. well, i saw in your reviews that i do a lot of mistakes. i know it guys. i learn enaglish by myself, there is no one to tell me when i'm wrong or when i'm right so is kinda hard. :/**

**thanks for the reviews and i hope u will still read it**

Cpov

I was watchig people around, chating, dancing, drinking, smoking. And i was watching from a corner with nothing to do. Izzy and Maia are dancing, Simon left, Mngus and Alec talking. I don't really know many people around here.

"Still lonely my little Ariel?" and for the 4th time this night Jace asked me

"No, i just... I.." i don't know what to say

"As i tought. So let's forget a night about your plan of hating me and come on and dance with me" he will not understand that what i need is an apology?

"Please leave me alone Jace" i started

"Come on Clary, you can hate me tomorrow, let's have fun tonight" he said throwing away his cigarette. I didn't even know that he is smoking.

"Ok, so what's in your mind?" i asked sarcastic

"Well, first let's get you a drink and than we can dance and let the music take us" he said pointing to a table with drinks

"Did you ever tought about doing poetry?" i asked, now making our way to the table

"Yes but all my teachers told me that no one will like my poetry" he said puting in a cup a green substance. "Here is your drink"

"You don't try to drug me or something, right?" i asked taking a cup.

"Well, you have to trust me with this one" he said drinking from a random cup he found on the table

"Ok" i said unsure and started to drink till the last drop "What is it?"

"You don't have to know. Now let's dance" he said taking my hand in his and dragging me in a acorner. He put his hands on my hips "Dance Little Ariel, pretend that word dosn't exist" he said moving. I did as i was told, i satrted to dance with Jace. His hands on my hips, my hands in his showlders, moving around, forgeting that i want an apology from him. Thinking that we are alone in this room and pretending that we are happy and nothing can come between us. Not that is something between us, i just like to make my won world. His hands making me shiver, he has soft hands. As the song ended i started to breath hard "I know i'm breath taking my little Ariel" he said with a playful smile.

"You wish" i said pushing his arm in a playful mode.

"you know what will be more fun?" he asked me

"What?" i was curious what's going on in that mind of his.

"We should get out of here and have our little fun" what is he talking about?

"And go where?"

"I don't know, let's go to the pool"

"Ok" i wander what can happen to me at the pool, is not like Jace is a criminal and trying to kill me.

"Ok, wait me at the door, i'm gonna take a bottle and meet you there" he said and i made my way to the door. At pool with Jace in the middle of the night, what i'm thinking? And with my little crush i have on him will not be like just hang out on the pool. I saw him taking a bottle and making his way to me. "Ok, let's go" he said and opened the door for me to go out first, we made our way to the pool in silent. As we arived there, he took his shirt off exposing his abds. Omg, he looks like a God. Please someone save me now. "Are you going to stand there and staring at me or are you gonna come in the pool with me" he aid throwing himself in the pool. I took my shirt and my pants off and i was after him.

"You know Jace, i think this is the best idea you had till now" i said

"Thank you, always i got good ideas but you aren't there to here me out" he said throwing water at me

" Sure i'm not"

"And right now i got a better idea"

"What?" this guy started to surprise me

"Let's play true or dare"

"Just two of us?" or i got it wrong

"Yes, are you afraid Clary?"

"Ofcourse not" i said crosing my arms

"Ok, i'll let you start because i'm a gentalman" he said now swiming to the edge of the pool

"Ok, true or dare Jcae?" i saked him now siting on the adge of the pool

"I choose dare. Alway i do it, so next time don't bother to ask me"

"Ok, i dare you to...to" i started to think. Damn, what dare i can give him? And than it hit me "I dare you to make striptis for me" and Clary you are good.

"Oh, little Ariel, you want so bad to see me naked, don't ya? If is a dare than shell i do it" he aid now standing in his feets and searching in his pants for his phone "I have this song to strip to so yah, let's do it" OMG, he is gonna do it. Well, lucky me. As the music started to play he started to turn around, moving his hips like a pro and than he started to take his boxers off

"Ok, ok, stop it, i don't wanna see your.." i said blusing

"Next time, dare me with something u can handle" he aid with a smirk on his face "So, my turn, true or dare Clary?" i know if i say dare he will make me do something that i will regret the next second but if i say true, i think i can lie

"True" i said

"Well Clary, is true that you find me attractive?" seriously he aked me that?

"Yes Jace, you are the most attractive guy i ever seen. You are sexy and hot and you are breath taking" i said with a arcastic voice

"Thank you very much, i think you are beautiful" he aid what? Ok, let me a second, i think the water made me deaf

"What?" i asked looking in his eyes

"I think you are beautiful" he said again

"Thank you Jace" i aid blushing again. Damn it Clary.

"And i like when you blush" taking my heand in his. Is he trying to kill me ? He bent his head towards me ans stoped when his lips was inches apart "I like you very much Clary" he sad in a wishper. Officialy he is drunk and than his lips was presed on mine. He ha soft lips puting electrcity on mine, like our lips were ment to meet. And everything around disappeared. After seconds (to be read years) we pulled apart and gazing in his eyes i said

"I like you too"

"Than will you..." he started but was cuted off

"Jace, thanks God, i was looking everywhere for you" Alec said "Oh hi Clary"

"Hi" i said back

"Come on Jace, party is over, to sleep with us"

"See ya tomorrow Clary" said Jace leaving with his brother. And like that i made my way back in my dorm thinking about Jace, again.


	9. Chapter 9

**hi**

Cpov

The next morning whn i woke up the first thing i did was to take my phone from under my pillow and check the clook. It was 1 PM. How long did i slept? In a rush i was out of the bed and right in the bathroom. After i finished my needs i went to the cafeteria to eat something. I wander where Mia and Izzy are. Why didn't they woke me up? As i made my way to the cafeteria i saw Jace and that girl i don't like, talking, they are sitting on the grass. Why they have to be friends. As i saw Jace my memories from last night came in a rush in my mind. I wander what Jace wanted to tell me before Alec interrupted us.

I saw Simon in a bench and i mademy way to him

"Hey Si" i said as he looke up at me "Did u saw Maia or Izzy?" i asked looking down at him

"No" he said back. It looks like he isn't in a good mood

"What's wrong Si" i sat next to him

"Nothing" he said looking down at his hands

"You can talk with me, always i'll be here for you"

"Thank you Clary, but i don't want to talk about it"

"Ok, if u change your mind i'll be eating inside"

I had to chose between rise and soup, i ended with rise. Everything comes before soup. I sat at a table where i cleary can see Izzy and a guy that i don't remember his name talking. I was about to stand up when i saw Jace coming to my table.

"Good morning Clary, or should i say good evening"? he said sitting down in front of me

"Hello" i said glaring at him "Please leave your fun that aren't so fun comments home"

"I see that u woke up in a bad mood"

"Not really but usualy i don't sleep so much so i feel out of my element" i said taking a bit of bread

"Oh, i see. You never party so late, so that should be my fould keeping you awake that much" he said with a smirk

"Think what u want Wayland" i said with my mouth full of food

"Nobody told you that you shouldn't talk with your mouth fool?"

"Yes, they told me" i said remembering my dad and mom when they said it to me. Sundely i don't feel so good. I miss my parents so much. Why did they wanted to divorce? Why can't i be a normal kid with normal parents?

"Hey Clary. What's wrong?" Jace asked looking in my eyes

"Nothing" i said looking down at my food

"If you don't tell me than i can't help you" now he was holding my heand

"You can't help me"

"I can try"

"Is just that i miss my parents. Look at me, i'm the one who is talking. I'm the one who should help you with it" and i tought for amoment that me is the one with parent issues

"Is ok to miss than Clary, you don't have to feel bad for me because you miss your parents. Is ok. I'm ok with my parents death now. I had times when i didn't slept because i had bad dreams but it's ok, you don't have to feel bad for me."

"I'm sorry" i said looking down

"Hey, look at me" and i did "Your parents will come to visit you, soon than u think" he said with a smile and i smiled back

"Thank you Jace"

"Always here for you my little Ariel" he said removing his heand from mine. And sundaly i feel cold

"Thanks again"

"What would you say if we will go in my room and do the project. And i'm sorry for the pay thing"

"You are forgiven, let's go and finish with it"

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"And what do you think about Alec beeing in love with you" i asked looking up at Jace from a book

"He isn't in love with me" he said writing something on a paper

"But he said that... "i satrted but i was cut off

"He is not, he thinks he is. You'll see soon. When he will find someone like him"

"Mangus is gay too and he is super cool"

"Bene? Oh yah, i remember."

"They will look cute togheter" i said so excited that Jace thinks Alec isn't in love with him

"I don't know Clary, for the best is not to interfere in others life" he said looking up at me. He was laying on the floor and me on his bed.

"Yah, i know but they still will look cute" i said smiling

"If u say so little Ariel" i love his nickname for me. Maybe he thinks i look like Disney princess or something or is just because of my hair

"But i know that i'm..." i started whan i saw the door beeing opened and the girl i don't like making her way in the dorm

"Are you here, Jace?" she asked looking at us

"Are you blind or you don't see us" He asked

"Oh,no. Sorry.. I just come to see how are you"

"I'm ok, now if u excuse us we have a project to finish" he said looking down at his paper

"Sorry, i'll see you later"

"Goodbye Aline" he shoutd after her "God, that girl is so ennoying"

"I don't like her. But i don't know why" i said

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o. . .o.o.o. .o.o.o. . .o.o. .o. .

I'm walking back to my dorm after i finished the english project when i saw Aline standing outside my room

"Clary, hey" she said

"Hi" unsure what to say

"Can we talk?"

"Hmmm, sure" i opened the door to let us in. Maia and Izzy not beein there. I still wander what this girls are doing all day "So, what you wanna talk about?"

"Jace" she sat in Izzy bed

"What about him?" i asked sitting on my own bed

"I need you to make him to like me, i know he likes you and i tought you can help me" she was looking down at her heands

"And why i want to do that?" i don't get what she want's me to do. Isn't she staying at his table everyday? Or is just because of the others?

"Because you are nice." She looked at me "Please help me"

"I need you to make me understand"

"Is personal, i can't tell you. You do it for me and you'll find out soon, whan the moment is right" is she stupid or what. I can't make Jace like her. I mean why she want's it?

"Do u like Jace and do you want me to make him fall for you?"

"No, i want him to talk to me, to be friend with me"

"Isn't he already?"

"No. I mean we used to be"

"What happened" i was so curious

"Nothing. Sorry for bothering you" she said and right out of the door. This girl is creapy. I didn't understand anything from what she want's from me.

**Sorry for my mistakes :/**

**Plese review :)**

**Much love**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys :)**

**Cpov**

Another beautiful day. The sun is up and I go to English class. I'm in a good mood. Why? Last night I dreamed of Jace. In my dream, we were studying for the History test. We were learning about World War II. Interesting topic. I was explaining something about how I used to learn at home when suddenly he leaned down and kissed me. I woke up when Izzy started yelling at Maia that she will go to the bathroom first. And now I'm in a good mood not because Izzy started screaming but because my dream.

"Hey my little Ariel! What's up with that smile on your face?" Jace asked now standing by my side

"Just a good dream" I said smiling as hard as I could

"I bet it was about me" How he did this?

"Maybe, maybe not" I said when we entred into class

"That's the answer I expected" he said, settling into my sit

"Hey, it's my place and how mthat is the answer you were expecting?" I said crossing my hands.

"If you want to sit here my lap is available" he said gesturing to his lap

"maybe I'll accept your offer" i said sitting in his lap

"What you eat" he asked as I turned my head to look at him.

"Why?" i asked

"You are lightweight" he said looking into my eyes

"Ok now" i started getting up from his lap "Now you should get up from my seat"

"Ok Ariel" he said, rising from my seat "So about your dream"

"What about it?" i said sitting

"Well, I not say. I'll guess" and put his hand to his head pretending to think. "You dreamed of me. Thinking it I will have a wonderful day" he said going to his place. This boy will be the death of me. With that golden hair and those endless eyes. He is simply beautiful. I looked at him and then he turned his head putting a smile on that beautiful face. Somebody save me.

o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o

"Something happened to Jace" Izzy said, sitting down beside me.

"Huh" i managed to say

"He is so smiley" she gestured toward him

"Maybe he had a good day" it may be because of me?

"Is not in his nature to be so nice to people"

"He is not so bad"

"Who is bad?" Mangus asked reaching on our side

"No one, that's the problem. Jace is too nice today" she keeps staring at Jace like if he was an alien

"If you still mention it, today he offered to help me with Alec" I thought he said do not interfere in others life.

"He did?" her whole attention was now to Mangus.

"Yes"

"He is going crazy" Isabelle gave the final verdict.

"May he has his own reasons" i said happy

"So what's the deal with you defending Jace" great, attention on me.

"What?" please, talk about Jace again

"Jace.." she started

"I know. I do not defend him, i was just saying" i got up "if you'll excuse me, I need the bathroom" and i was out in the next second. God, help me.

"Ariel, wait up" I thought I heard Jace shout after me. I stopped and I turned. Yup, that was Jace

"Yes Jace"

"I wanted to ask you something" he started "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, bed" I like how this conversation go

"So if I ask you to come with me somewhere tonight, would you come?" OMG. I started to do a little dance in my head

"It depends, where?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Amazing, i'll pick you up at 7 " he said. I turned and continued my way to the bathroom with a big smile. This means that he get me out on a date? But where? Not like in this shool you have where to go on a date.

Just thinking about it gives me the creeps.

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o

"And after it caught fire" Simon explain but I didnot paid attention. I was thinking about Jace. Was a date or just something he wants to show me. I wander a lot. "And than everyhing went boom" he finished

"Man, that was cool" Mngus said "Don't you think Clary?"

"Yes" i simply said

"Where is your mind"Simon asked

"No where"

"Don't lie to us"

"I don't"

"You do"

"Leave her alone" I heared Maia saying

"Thanks" i managed to say

"So Clary, let's dress you for your date" hold on a moment. What is she talking about. I told no one. "Jordan said that Jace said you two have a date tonight" he did? Omg, so is a date.

"Didn't jordan told you where we're going?"

"Are you creazy Clary?" Simon yelled

"Shut your mouth Simon" Maia said "she does what she wants"

"But Jace fucking idiot Wayland?You can do betetr Clary"

"Simon, leave her alone, my brother maybe an ass but not with her" Now Izzy took Jace's defence

"When he will breack your heart don't come at me"

"I won't" who he thinks he is?

"Don't pay atention at him, he always hated Jace" Mangus said "I'll let you girls make Clary amazing for tonight" and he walked off

o.o.o. .o. .o. .o.o. .o.o.o

"You look wanderful" Izzy said staring at Clary

"Thank you"

"Jace will love the dress, belive me, i know him" she continued "He never asked a girl out. I mean he went out but the girl asked him always"

"Really?" i can't belive it.

"Yes" she said. I was wering a white summer dress and white sandals. Taking into account that we are in school and can not go out, Izzy choose something simple. I was so excited. I was playing with my fingers when we heard a knock on the door.

"It's him" Izzy said, she was so happy for us "Go open the door" I went to the door, nerves eating me out and i opened it. And there he was in his glory.

**Sorry for my mistakes**


	11. Chapter 11

**How are you?**

**Cpov**

I was lying on the grass with Jace. Because we could not get out of school he decided to have a picnic under the moonlight, somewhere away from bedrooms and where no one goes. We ate, but no, he not prepared food. He said he took food from the cafeteria. Now we lie down and look at the stars, without saying a word. Sometimes silence says so much. I remember when I first saw him. He looked so beautiful, his eyes like gold, gold long hair and dressed all in black, with that lazy smile that he had. And now he sits here with me, is so unreal. He'll kiss me tonight? I remember when he kissed me at the pool. His wet, soft lips.

"Whst's in your mind Ariel?" He woke me up from my memories.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the stars" I said, glancing up.

"When you look at the stars always you have that smile?"

"What smile?" however much I wanted to hide my smile I couldn't.

"That you have now" I suppose he was looking at me that he knew that I smile

"I only have a wonderful night" I said looking at him. It seems I was not the only one smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it, what I wanted from the beginning" he said standing up. He already wants to end the date? "I have an idea" Jace pulled the phone from his pocket and began looking through it. " Found it" pulled the headphones from his pocket and put it in phone "dance with me?" And gave me a hand. I took it. gave me a headphone and I put it on my ear. We started to dance to a song that I never heard of. His hands on my back, my hands around his neck. Is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I looked into his eyes and he in mines, we were so close. Kiss me. And he did. His lips are as I remember, soft, wet. I do want this moment to last forever. He puled away and smiled, I could not help it and I smiled too. When the song came to an end he put the phone in his pocket.

"You are a good dancer Jace" I said looking at him.

"Thank you. Come here, sit down, is time for desert"

"Desert?" i asked sitting down

"Yes, hope you like apple pie. There was nothing better in the cafeteria"

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.

After we ate the pie we started talking about us. He just tells me he likes to play the piano.

"But I have not played at one since I started school" He said stand in one hand looking at me. I was lying on my book looking up at him.

"Why?"

"In case you have not noticed, the school did not have piano" his eyes sparkled, or so it seemed.

"True. And you love to play any other instrument?"

"I know some songs on the guitar but nothing more"

"One day you should enchant my ears" i said smiling even more

"My pleasure Ariel". I did not want to ask but I was very curious.

"And why do you not like Aline?"

"Long story!" he said lying on his back looking up at the stars.

"Is ok if u don't want to tell me" I'm already sorry I asked.

"My family, Alec's family and Aline's family were best friends." This i didn't expected "when I met Aline I was 8. You can say it was hate at first sight. I just do not like her. Maybe because she stole my girlfriend about 4 years ago."

"She what?" I'm so confused

"Aline is.. you know"

"And you do not like her just for that?"

"I told you, i just do not likr her face"

"Well, let's not talk about it" I wonder why Aline wants to be friends with Jace.

"So what's your story Clary?"

"I had a boring life. I didn't had friends, i was homeschooled till now, my parents are divorced and here i am" he looked at me like an alien

"No boyfriends?"

"Mybe one" i said quickly

"One, ha?" he said like he could not belive.

"What about you mister?"

"Let's not talk about it, please." I will not forget to ask Izzy

"Ok" i said

o.o. .o.o. ..oo.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .

He led me to my bedroom door and kissed me goodnight. As I entered the room the girls jumped on me.

"Tell us everthing" this was Izzy

"I don't kiss and tell" i said smiling

"So you kissed" she said, making kissing noises.

"Izzy, back off. Let Clary to regulate her breathing after the kissing part" Maia said

"Shut up girls" i said runing to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and I leaned on it. I brought my hands to my lips and i started to smile like an idiot. Tonight i will sleep like a baby.

I've thought about him until I fell asleep. Alarm woke me letting me it's time for classes. After half an hour looking through the closet I finally chose some clothes. My heart was pounding when I arrived in class and I saw him talking to Sebastian. I looked at him when he turned his head and saw me and started to smile and i smiled back. I went to my sit and he made his way to me.

"Morning my little Ariel" he bent to kiss me

"Morning Jace" i said looking at him.

"I think you should call me a nickname too" he said laying on my table.

"I have no idea. Sorry"

"I have one" he said with a smirk

"You have an idea for a nickname that i should call you?" this is trange

"Yes"

"Ok, than tell me"

"You can call me boyfriend" I remember that I washed my eras this morning

"Boyfrind?" i asked

"Yes, if you want, if you don't is ok"

"I love it" i said smiling. That means we are dating? Ofcourse Clary...

"Me too Ariel" he smiled "Noe place tell me what's my nickname."

"Boyfriend" i repeated

"I love this wor..." he starte but Mr. Fitz cut him

"Good morning. Everyone to their sits, we have a long class" he started.

At the middle of th class Jace began to blow me kisses. This guy is creazy. After my phone began to vibrate. I do not know the number. I opened it.

'Boring class – J' seems he had my phone number. I believe that it is Izzy

' Poor you Mr. Wayland' i replaied

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Please review if you like it**


	12. Chapter 12

**hi :)**

**Cpov**

Are 3 days, 8 hours and do not know how many minutes Jace and I are officially together. Not take into account that, given that I do not remember the minutes. Jace is so sweet with me but a big ass with the others. He understands me very well and is open to me. He told me of his childhood, how his parents were. So far, he is the perfect boyfriend. In evening we walk through the school yard, we kiss, we talk, we eat lunch and dinner togheter. Is perfect.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there" Jace told me. We're in his bed and look at the ceiling. Over half an hour he has to go to Paris for his parents anniversary. A weekend without him. I hope to survive.

"Well so do" i told him.

"I already miss you Ariel" he kissed mu nouse

"That tickle and secondly I'm here with you" He can be such babies sometimes.

"What do you want from Paris?"

"Nothing, thank you" And as we sat in bed, he looked at me and leaned down to kiss me. I love to kiss Jace. He tastes of toothpaste this morningthis morning.

"You taste mint" I said after we finished kissing

"I use to brush my teeth in the morning" Ofcourse Clary, is the most obvious thing. "You want to know your taste?"

"Yes"

"You taste butter. You ate this morning butter?" this fucker.

"Yes" and started to kiss me again.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Jace has to go" Izzy said, destructive amusement.

"I'm coming" he said

"Now, the car is waitting" she said and left the room

"Sorry Clary, I'll call you soon" He kissed me and left. I walked out of his room and I went in mine. And Izzy went to paris, Maia went over the weekend home and i'm all alone in this dorm. Fun.

Dad promised to visit me this week, i can't wait, mother not called me in two days.

I went looking for Simon. Lovely, I do not know where to find him. I wandered the school halls, anyway I don't have better things to do.

"Clary?" I heard someone yelling. I stopped and I turned to see who is. A guy I often see at Jace's table at lunch. I don't remember his name. "Clery, right?"

"Yes. How can i help you?"

"You can not help with anything, i can help you with something" That's weird. Strange guys in this school.

"What does that mean?" i asked

"Just stay away from Jace. Belive me. You don't want to be with him" I think this guy has nothing better to do with his time

"I don't want to" Do not say he's in love with Jace because I'll give him a punch in the face.

"Yes, you want"

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Ben, nice to meet you"

"Not so nice Ben, so leave me alone" I said and I left to stand in the hall looking after me. What's his problem anyway. Jace is gone for an hour and already his friends talk him from behind, what friends he has. I know he it's an ass to others yet they do not act different. I know that if Jace would not behave so no one would talk to him but still.

I went to my room to take a nap.

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o

I had a dream about Jace when the phone woke me up. I did not know the number and yet I responded

"Hello"

"Clary? It's Jace" and my heart started to beat faster.

"Jace?"

"How are you Clary? Eveything ok?"

"Yes, I miss you" i said looking up at celling

"Miss you too"

"Here is boring without you and all my friends"

"I'll be back tomorrow night, i can't wait to see you"

"Jace, when did u become so cheesy?" i heared Izzy

"Go ut of my room, now. I won't ask twice" Jace yelled " Sorry about that. Izzy is ennoying"

"No problem. How is Paris so far?"

"Just like last time, boring. I wish you were here with me"

"Me too"

" Next time i came I'll take you with me" me and jake kissing near the Eiffel Tower.

"I can't wait" i told him

"What did you do today?"

"I slept and a creapy guy told me to stay away from you" the celling can be so interesting now.

"What guy? And why he told you that?"

"I don't know. His name is Ben. At lunch is at your table"

"There is no Ben, Clary"

"I don't know Jace but don't worry"

"I have five minutes to get dressed for dinner with parents but we will talk when I get back"

"Ok Jace, be safe"

"Big kiss for you" he said and closed the phone. How much I would love to have him here to kiss him. I hope he will not to make a big deal of this thing with Ben who aparently isn't Ben.

I went to eat something at the cafeteria, where i saw Mangus and Simon at a table. I made my way to their table.

"Hey guys" i said sitting down.

"Hey Clary, how is no Jace day?" this was Mangus.

"How is no Alec day?" if he want to play this game.

"Unlike me, I did not date Alec."

"So what?"

"Let's not talk about tham guys" Simon said

"Ok" Mangus said back "Let;s talk about Isabelle"

"Yes Simon"

"I don't have to say anything about her" Simon said looking in his plate with rice.

"Come on Si"

"I'm out of here. Bye" and he was off

"You scared him" Mangus said looking after him

"I did not" i crossed my arms

"Yes, you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"Bye Mangus" I said and went to get something to eat.

o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

Phone started to ring, I think it was 2 am.

"Hello" I said in a sleepy voice

"Sorry to wake you but I miss your voice" and suddenly I no longer had sleep

"Jace?"

"Yes. Me"

"Miss your voice too" i said huging my pillow

"You are so sweet" you too

"Jace, tell me a story"

"Huh?"

"Tell me a story so I can go back to sleep" i said

"Ofcourse. Once ..."

**Please review and sorry for my mistakes**


End file.
